Bust Your Windows
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Callie forces Addison into karaoke at Joe's to tell the bright and shiny people how she really feels! A not so secret admirer makes himself truly known. Addex.


**A/N: Same old same old but I was listening to this song on the bus to college and it just came to me! Set after the bar kiss in 3x12 =)**

* * *

"What's up with you?" Callie said taking a seat at the bar "Addison!" she said waving her hand in front of Addison's face.

"Huh? What?" Addison said snapping out of her daze "Oh Callie, Hi"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just daydreaming"

"About lines of deliciousness?" Callie teased.

"NO!" Addison protested "Just life and well, I'm trying to distract myself"

"From what?"

Addison nodded her head in the direction of Meredith and Derek, they sat together at a table, Meredith practically on Derek's lap as they kissed passionately.

"While Derek's all bright and shiny I'm kissing interns in bars. He broke me Callie and all he cares about is shoving his tongue down his girlfriends throat. I'm over him I am it's just, this sucks y'know"

"Come on" Callie said grabbing Addison's hand and pulling her over to the small stage, she turned on the karaoke machine and set up the mic in front of Addison.

"Callie what are you doing?" Addison hissed.

"I'm not doing anything, you however…."

"No. No way. I don't sing in public."

"You're a good singer Addie, this will make you feel better, trust me."

Callie smiled and leaned over to the mic, she demanded everyone's attention much to the dismay of Addison "This one's for the 'bright and shiny' people of Seattle. Suck. On. This."

"Just so you all know I'm not drunk enough for this to be my idea. Oh and Callie you're going to hell!" Addison cursed, she groaned when she heard the song start, knowing exactly what the lyrics would say.

"Callie I am NOT singing this!"

"Oh, you so are" Callie smirked stepping off the stage, leaving Addison scowling at her, Addison took a deep breath and started singing.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_And though it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars _

_but right now I don't care about that part._

_I bust the windows out your car _

_After I saw you laying next to her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn _

_I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you cant just play with peoples feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_you'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

_I bust the windows out ya car _

_You know I did it cuz I left my mark_

_Wrote my initials with the crowbar_

_And then I drove off into the dark_

_I bust the windows out ya car ha,_

_you should feel lucky that was all I did_

_After 5 whole years of this bullshit _

_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it _

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when _

_You see you cant just play with peoples feelings_

_Tell them you love them but don't mean it_

_You probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_Bust them windows out yo car_

_But it don't come back to my broken heart_

_You could neva feel I how I felt that day_

_Until it happens baby you don't know pain_

_Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it)_

_You should know it (you should kno it)_

_I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)_

_You deserved it (you deserved it)_

_After what you did to me (after what you did)_

_You deserve it (you deserve it)_

_I ain't sorry no no ohhh(I aint sorry)_

_You broke my heart so I broke you car_

_You caused me pain (you caused me pain)_

_(So I did the same)_

_Even though what you did to me was much worse_

_I had to do something to make you hurt_

_Oh but why am I still crying_

_Why am I the one who's still crying_

_Oh oh really hurt me baby _

_really,really hurt me baby_

_Hey hey hey hey hey _

_Now watch me you_

_Now watch me _

_Oooh I bust the windows out your car._

As Addison finished the room was filled with loud cheers and wolf whistles from Callie and Alex, she mouthed 'Sorry' to Meredith who merely giggled, she stepped off the stage and made her way towards the bar.

"That. Was hot" Alex grinned as he approached Addison.

"That. Was humiliating. I can't believe I just did that"

"I'm buying you a drink" Alex said taking her hand and pulling her over to the bar and sitting her down on a stool "A beer and a very strong Martini Joe"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Dr Karev?" Addison smirked.

"No, you were sober the last time we did this"

"Did what?"

"This" Alex whispered, he placed his hand on the side of her face, he leaned in toward her and kissed her softly, at first her hands remained in her lap but as the kiss deepened they moved up his chest to settle around his neck.

"I know I said I wasn't interested" Alex breathed as they pulled away, their foreheads pressed together "But I was lying. I know he hurt you, I know you feel broken but if you'll let me I want to be the one to put you back together. And you have to say yes because that's the most clichéd thing I have ever said"

"Shut up and kiss me again" Addison smiled.

Alex looped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him as he captured her lips again.

"What does this mean?" Alex asked as they pulled away.

"Isn't it usually the girl who asks that?"

"Well you weren't asking so I am"

"I think this means we're dating"

"Good" he grinned pecking her lips "I have to go to the bathroom so sit, wait, drink, I'll be back in a minute" he smiled; he kissed her again and left her sitting at the bar alone.

"Oh you are so daydreaming about him now" Callie chuckled as she sat down next to Addison.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Addison grinned.

"So, are you guys, y'know?"

"Yeah, we are" Addison smiled.

"Well look at you all smily, I have to go back to the hospital, I would ask if you were going to be ok but I think Alex has that covered, have fun" Callie laughed patting Addison on the back as she stood up.

"I will, bye Cal"

As soon as Callie walked away Derek took the seat, he gestured for Joe to get him another round of drinks, he turned to Addison who was sipping on her Martini "Quite a show you're putting on tonight Addison"

"It was all Callie's idea" Addison groaned "That's not my style and some of it was pretty hypocritical but anyway, that was not my idea"

"I know" Derek nodded "So, where's your boyfriend? He is your boyfriend right?"

"Yes he is my boyfriend and he's in the bathroom"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been…."

"Oh, um, about 10 minutes"

"Oh right" Derek smirked "So, it's not serious or anything"

"I think it could be" Addison smiled.

"Could be what?" Alex asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, clasping his hands together on her abdomen, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Addison seems to think you two could be serious"

"It's no a case of could be, we are, I won't be stupid enough to let her go"

Addison turned her head to the side, he turned his to look at her and they shared a quick kiss.

"What?" Addison frowned "Did you really think I was going to sit back and watch you do this bright and shiny thing, it's my turn to be happy now Derek"

Derek pulled an unrecognizable face "I should take these drinks over" he said flatley before walking back over to Meredith.

"Bye bye now" Alex smirked "Ass" he muttered, he turned Addison's stool so she faced him, his arms still wrapped around her, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"This isn't going to be easy y'know, I have Derek baggage and Mark baggage and…."

"I have my fair share of baggage Addison"

"As long as your sure"

"I'm sure, I'm more than sure"

"Good, then you can take me home" she grinned.

"You do know who I live with now right?" he smirked.

"I don't care, they'll have to get used to having me around won't they"

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Alex smiled kissing her softly.

Addison smiled as she linked her fingers through his, she stood up and led them out of the bar.

* * *

"Alex?" Addison said quietly as her head lay on his bare chest.

"Yeah"

"Try not to break me ok?"

"Ok" Alex smiled "Like I said before, I won't be stupid enough to let you go, so really Addison, the balls in your court"

"I think we can just throw the ball away"

"Good" Alex smiled.

"Good" Addison nodded.

**

* * *

A/N: I sincerely apologize if the song gets stuck in your head, it's been stuck in mine ever since I heard it on Glee!**


End file.
